


My body is cold (but fire may warm me)

by blueangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueangel/pseuds/blueangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’ All kissed by fire, but you- you were kissed by ice.’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	My body is cold (but fire may warm me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm obsessed with this ship,( and I don't know whether to be okay with that or not.)

She reels back as yellow eyes meet her own.

\------

_Grey eyes, her eyes stare back at her, and dark hair tumbles around her shoulders._

_People whisper and point but she doesn’t care, she’s herself again; she’s Arya._

\-------

‘’ Remember your name girl.’’ Arya staggers back.

‘’ I have no name.’’ The old woman clucks and takes hold of Arya’s palm, cutting it with a dagger and licking the contents off it.

\------

_He takes off his crown, throwing it onto his desk where she sits._

_‘’ If you’re here to kill me now would be the time to do it.’’ She takes the last sip of her wine before putting it down and going to stand in front of him._

_‘’ I’m not here to kill you. I was going to- was supposed to, but now….Well that’s up to you.’’_

_He pulls out his dagger and puts against her ribs. ‘’ Why would you do that?’’ She thinks about Nymeria all alone in the forest. She thinks of her sister’s screams and the cheering of the crowd; of the screams that echoed through Riverrunn and smiles bitterly._

_‘’ I have debts to settle.’’_

\---------

‘’ All kissed by fire, but you- you were kissed by ice.’’ Maggy purses her lips for a moment, ‘’ and only one made of ice can survive the ravaging of a dragon.’’

\--------

_‘’Arya,’’ he breathes in her ear. She wants to say something but it’s all too much, so she clutches onto his shoulders as he presses his lips against hers, burning; too warm and wanting.  She moans when he pulls back, his eyes meeting hers worriedly._

_‘’ Aegon,’’ She mummers pulling him back to her, ‘’ don’t stop.’’_

\-----------

 Arya struggles against the old woman’s grip. ‘’ Don’t worry you won’t meet her fate, Arya Stark.’’

\----------

_‘’ Please stay.’’ He brushes a sweaty lock from her cheek and pulls her closer._

_She wiggles back, ‘’ Your too warm.’’ She runs a hand through his hair and not for the first time thinks he has a fever from the way his skin sears hers._

_‘’ Arya-‘’ he pleads._

_‘’ Princes do not beg.’’ He pulls her closer again and she finally consents, biting his neck playfully before settling on his chest._

_‘’ I’m not just a prince- you know that better than anyone.’’ She sighs before a wan smile appears on her face._

_‘’ Will you start a war if I say no?’’ He reaches for her so that she’s straddling him; entwining their fingers together._

_‘’ I might.’’ His face is serious before breaking into laughter. Arya joins him._

_She hadn’t laughed in so long until him._

_‘’ Jon would probably strap me to the nearest horse and lock you up in the maidenvault.’’ She snorts before rolling off of him onto the cool sheets._

_‘’ We’re not them.’’ She turns to face him, curling up._

_‘’ I know.’’ And unlike so many other nights when she would roll away from him and get dressed, this night kicks the sheets off herself before curling into him._

\---------

Arya finally pulls away and runs.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment I love to hear feedback on my stories.


End file.
